The Love Game v2
by Gangnam Style X3
Summary: Sasuke didn't think that he had a problem, but his family did. They think that he needs help and fast! They called in the one person that they knew who would be able to help the poor boy. Now Sasuke gets to live the life of luxury with women, a big home, and not to mention, he's on TV! Please help Sasuke find his one and only. He really needs help in this game of love. Sasuke Harem


**Hey people! So this is _my _version of _The Love Game_, with no help from my brother whatsoever (Well maybe except for the naughty scenes, he-he). I will admit that it's going to be a bit different from the original, but it's probably/hopefully for the better. And I should give you all a fair warning that there may/most likely be all kinds of errors throughout this story. I am not the perfect writer, but I do try. So what my point is, is that I would love it if I could have a beta reader to help me out, because I do need it. So if you're a beta that would love to help me out, please pm and tell me how this beta thing works. Thank you.**

**And now that I've said the only things that I can remember that I wanted to say, without further ado, here is _The Love Game __(Version 2)_! (He-he, that rhymed.)**

**/).(\**

"This is some kind of joke, right?" the young handsome male asked as he propped his head up on the palm of his hand. He quirked a brow at his companions that were gathered around him at the small family table. Each of the people at the table shared the same expression for the young man: worry and concern.

"No this is not, Sasuke." replied the oldest man at the table. He had the most strictest and serious face out of the group. He had his hands folded properly on top of the table and his eye brows furrowed into that of slight agitation. "You have a serious problem and you need to stop treating this like it's some stupid game!" the man's voice raised just a tad, making the woman at the table flinch.

The woman placed a hand onto the man's shoulder in a soothing manner. She now stared at him with a small smile and worried eyes. "Please Fugaku, try not to be so harsh with him." she whispered to him so that Sasuke could not hear what she was saying. "If we are going to get this through to him, we need to have as little arguments as possible."

Fugaku turned to the woman with an apologetic look. He smiled gently to her and grabbed her hand in his. "I'm sorry Mikoto. I just got a bit carried away." he spoke to her, making her smile widen a bit. Sasuke, however, just rolled his eyes and let out an exhausted sigh at the lovey-doveiness that his parents were showing. He then set his sights on some random corner in the room so that he didn't have to look at the mushiness that was his parents.

After a couple more seconds of affection, Sasuke's parents finally put their attention back onto him and set their focus on what they were here to talk about with him in the first place. When he realized that his parents were looking at him again, Sasuke let out another bored sigh and looked at the two. It was quiet until Sasuke spoke.

"So what do you guys want again?" he asked, bored by the whole situation. He then spared a glance at the silent man beside him and snarled before looking back at his parents. "And please tell me why you have this douche bag here with us."

"Sasuke!" Mikoto scolded as she pointed her finger at the said man in a no-no manner. "That is not something that you call your older brother! Do you hear me?" Sasuke only scoffed at her and looked in some other direction that she was not in.

Mikoto then heard a light chuckle to her side and turned to look at her husband, who was smirking knowingly at her. "Now what happened to not being so harsh on the boy?" Fugaku teased, earning him a spiteful pout from his wife.

All of sudden, the couple hear the sound of a chair being pushed out and they look up to see Sasuke about to make his leave from the table.

"If this is all you three wanted to talk about, then I'm out of here." he said and then turned to leave the table, but he was halted by Mikoto grabbing onto his wrist.

"You will not leave this table until I say you can." she stated strictly. "We are far from done with this discussion. Now sit."

Taking a few more seconds to glare at his mother, Sasuke finally sat down, more irritated than he was before. He now had a deep frown on his face and his eyes were squinted into a deathly glare. His eye brows were furrowed and his hands were knitted together and he propped up his elbows on the table so that hit knitted fingers covered his frowning lips. He was now the more serious one out of the other three at the table.

"Speak." Sasuke commanded harshly. It took a few moments before one of his family members spoke.

"Sasuke," Fugaku started, going into the same posture as his youngest son. "As we told you before, we desperately need to talk with you about your sleeping habits. You are getting rather out of control and it's really starting to worry your mother and I." Sasuke scoffed at the seriousness of his father.

"So what?" he said plainly, his voice laced with a darkly taunting tone. Both his mother and father gasped at the coldness that he showed; Mikoto now both worried and hurt and Fugaku now even more ticked off than he was before. Just before Fugaku could shout and hiss at his son, Sasuke continued with his comments.

"If you're all so disgusted with my sex life, what do you plan to do about it?" Sasuke was now adorning a devilish smirk as he watched how his family was reacting to what he was saying. To put it simply, his family was in utter shock. "Tch. Don't tell me that you plan on banning me from seeing women. Remember how well that worked out the last time?"

When his family remained silent, Sasuke started to let his dark laughter spill. Sasuke's laughter was quickly halted when his older brother raised up his hand in a shushing manner. As soon as Sasuke saw his hand, he deepened his glare and turned towards his brother with scorn.

"Itachi..." Sasuke hissed under his breath.

"To answer your question, little brother..." Itachi started calmly, staring at his brother with a blank face. "We do have a plan to get your habits under control. And no, it has nothing to do with banning you from women. In fact, it's the total opposite." Itachi smiled just a tad as he finished his sentence. He nearly grinned when he saw the perplexed look that his brother gave him.

"Huh?" Sasuke hummed as he raised a brow at his brother. "What are you talking about, Itachi?" his confusion quickly changed to irritation as he glared at his older sibling once more.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and then to their mother and father with a knowing smirk. He gave them a swift nod of the head, to which they returned one to him. After the share of head nods, Mikoto, Itachi, and Fugaku turned their smirking faces to their confused and agitated family member.

"What?!" Sasuke hissed to his family, getting rather uncomfortable with the way that they were just staring at him.

"Sasuke, honey..." Mikoto started, placing her hand atop of her son's, only to have him yank away his hand from her's. She expected him to do as much, so Mikoto didn't mind it so much. "We would like for you to meet Jiraiya Sannin of Icha Icha Productions. Jiraiya-sama!" once she was done talking to her son, Mikoto turned to the open doorway as she called out for the said man.

Seconds later, a tall older man with long white hair and a fancy olive green and burgundy red suit came walking into the dining room, smiling at the family. After looking over the family for a few more seconds, the man walked over to the table and pulled out an open seat and sat down in between Mikoto and Sasuke. He positioned the chair so that he was directly facing Sasuke, who was not the happy camper at the moment. The family remained completely quiet as Jiraiya began to look over Sasuke with a growing smirk on his face.

"I see." Jiraiya suddenly said, finally looking Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke deepened his glare. "You are truly quite the womanizer young man."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke growled.

Ignoring Sasuke, Jiraiya continued. "I have the perfect plan for you, my young friend." Jiraiya turned his attention onto Sasuke's parents and smiled. "If you don't mind, I would like to have your son be apart of a new television show that I've been meaning to start, but I just haven't found the right host."

All of the Uchiha family raised their brows at Jiraiya in a questioning manner. "What show are you talking about?" Itachi asked.

Jiraiya smiled and leaned back in his seat, folding his hands over his crossed legs. "Well you see, I've been meaning to start a show about finding the right love." he then placed a hand on his chest and closed his eyes thoughtfully. "Sasuke is just like how I used to be when I was in my younger days. Always sleeping around with any and every hot woman that he was into for the moment. Breaking hearts left and right and not taking responsibility for any of it. Not to mention, not caring for the feelings of his loving family that wants what's best for him. That is exactly how I used to be."

Jiraiya now opens his eyes and tries his best to look at each of Uchiha before him. He folds his hands again and places them on his lap. "That is, until I found my one true love, who is now my fiance."

Sasuke scoffed and snarled at Jiraiya, crossing his arms over his chest. "So what? Why are you telling us your life story?" Sasuke rudely interrupted. Surprisingly, Jiraiya wasn't fazed by the coldness of the young man; so when Sasuke's father was about to scold him, Jiraiya simply held up is hand towards Fugaku, motioning for him to stay calm.

"It's okay, Fugaku. I can handle it." Jiraiya stated, looking back to Sasuke. "The reason why I'm telling you my story is because that is what the show will be about."

"Come again?" Sasuke asked irritably. Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi only remained silent, for they were curious.

"As I just said not more than two minutes ago, you are just like the old me, but you're worse. I didn't need as much help as you do now." Jiraiya spoke with a slightly agitated tone. "So what this show that I want to put you on is something that will hopefully help you out with your love and sex life."

Itachi's brow raised in question as he inclined his head forward to get a better look at the older man. "How is putting my brother on live television supposed to help him?" he asked. Mikoto and Fugaku looked to Jiraiya for an answer as well as Sasuke.

Jiraiya thought for but a moment before speaking again. "Well, once I explain to you how this show works, then I'll answer your question. Okay?"

"Mhm." Itachi nodded.

"Now," Jiraiya started, getting ready to explain the show's details. "How this show is going to work, is that I will ask all of you for at least ten to twelve women from Sasuke's past that you have at least liked or that he has been in a relationship for more than two months. After that, me and the rest of my crew will track down these women and then bring them in for an interview."

"I still don't see the point in this." Sasuke interrupted once more, still bored and angered by this situation. Now Jiraiya was getting a bit more annoyed with Sasuke's bitterness, but he wasn't about to show it. He remained calm.

"I hope that you will see the point once I'm done explaining things to you." Jiraiya said, trying his best to stay collected. He then continued on with what he was saying before.

"While we interview them, I would like to have you three stay and watch them with me." Jiraiya pointed to Mikoto, Itachi, and Fugaku, and then placed his hands back down on his crossed legs. "The point to this is, is so that you can tell me if you think that the interview went well and that if you still like these women as a life changing match for your son/brother."

"Ahh." the three of Sasuke's family member cooed in understanding.

"A couple of weeks after the interviews have been finished, and all of the selected females have been chosen, I shall send them and Sasuke to one of my roomy homes to live in for the next couple of months. There, they will live together and Sasuke can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants for those couple of months."

Sasuke smirked at this statement and finally became intrigued with this whole show ordeal. "Sweet." he commented. "Finally something that I would actually like out of this thing."

Jiraiya smiled at Sasuke's new found happiness. But he knew that within just a few seconds, he was going to tear away that happiness just as fast as it came.

"Uh uh uh." he mused, wagging his finger in a 'no no' manner. "Not so fast Sasuke. There's a catch to this luxury, however." Sasuke's smile fell as he 'humphed' and looked at Jiraiya with squinted eyes. "You see, while it may be true that you get to sleep and do whatever with these women, you will have to get rid of one of them by the end of each week."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke cried, slamming his hands down on the table. Mikoto flinched at her son's actions while the rest of them remained unfazed. "You have to be kidding me! You expect me to just give up the women that you have just given to me? Fat chance!"

"Sasuke!" Fugaku scolded. "Calm yourself. Jiraiya-sama is only here to help you. He knows what he's doing."

"Knows what he's doing?" Sasuke repeated sarcastically. "Are kidding?! This is the first time that he's trying this stupid thing out on anyone, so how do you know that this is going to help me with whatever problem you claim that I have?!"

The entire room was silent, no one wanting to anger Sasuke anymore than he already was. It stayed silent for about half of a minute, until Itachi spoke to Jiraiya.

"Pardon Jiraiya-sama, but I still don't understand why my brother's affairs have to be broadcast on television for the whole world to see." Itachi spoke.

"Oh!" Jiraiya cheered, remembering that he had to answer Itachi question. "Well, the reason that I want this to be on live television is because, for me, I needed help from my friends and family to get my life together and finally find my one true love. But for Sasuke, it seems like friends and family aren't enough to convince him to change his ways. So what I plan to do, is have actually people, an audience of viewers, help Sasuke with his choosing of lovers until he finally picks his one and only." before anyone could ask Jiraiya what he means, he elaborates even further on what he means.

"You see, to go along with the show, we will have website online that the viewers could go to, just to comment and post their opinions on the girls, Sasuke, or whatever. The commenting section of the sight will be open right after an episode is over. Sasuke will be able to read their comments and some will most likely help him make a decision on who he wants for his number one. Also, there will be a questioning section on the site too, where fans of the show can go to type in a personal question that they would like for Sasuke to hopefully answer."

"But what if they're stupid questions?" Mikoto asked. "For instance, some random girl could ask 'Will you marry me?' or something dumb like that. It's happened plenty of times before."

"About that, before Sasuke can answer or even read any of the questions, I will have a personal set of workers that will be reading all of the questions beforehand so that nothing like that pops through. Basically, this whole show should be fun for Sasuke, while at the same time, helping him get over his player days. So what do you say? Are you guys in or are you out?"

Jiraiya looked at the family of four with a hopeful expression. He wants to help Sasuke, but first, he needs to make sure that they family is on board.

Mikoto looked around at the expressions of her family with a hopeful expression as well. Fugaku was looking quite supportive of whatever decision that she decides to make. Itachi just stared at her blankly, but she knew how he was feeling, or at least she hopes that she does. Meanwhile, Sasuke held the same anger and boredom and disgust for this whole thing. After looking at her family once last time, she finally turned back to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, we..."

**(\^.^/)**

**Well that is all, because I didn't know what else to write. Also, sorry if it's so freaking crappy and just bleh. It's only the first chapter, so hopefully it gets better. And sorry for any grammar and spelling and all that other junk load of mistakes. I do try so don't hate me please. Anyway, there is one thing that I do need help on. I NEED HELP FINDING LADIES FOR SASUKE! I mean I already have the basic girls, like the ones from the first _Love Game,_ but I need some more other than them. I need at least four more girls. Oh and if you don't know who I used before, just check out the story to find out. Thanks for the help and for reading. Please leave a review, follow, and/or favor. Thank you all and have a good day or good night! Bye-Bye! X3**

**(OH! And if you like this story, you should check out some of my others! Yeah, I'm promoting my stories. I do that now. Got a problem with it? Just kidding, but seriously, check them out.)**


End file.
